Who's My Father?
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Keajaiban telah terjadi... Sena mengandung anak dari... silahkan baca selengkapnya! Warning: OOc, Oc, MPREG... didn't like? then don't read


Hiyaa, NakamaLuna bikin fic baru lagi buat Eyeshield~! Hehe, ini cerita lagi iseng buat… habis gak tahan ngeliat sepupu Lu-chan yang baru lahir!

**Warning**: OOc, MPREG, Oc namanya Hise Youichi

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Eyeshield 21© Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Who's My Father?© NakamaLuna

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Bu-Bunda! Hise lapal!" seorang anak kecil manis berambut blonde runcing mengeluh kepada Ibunya itu. Sebenarnya bisa dibilang bukan Ibu.

"Aduh, Hise… kan sudah kubilang. Jangan panggil Bunda dong..", balas seorang pria berambut cokelat dan berwajah manis. Dia kemudian membelai rambut anaknya itu, dengan penuh kasih sayang dia mengecup kening anaknya itu.

"Habis, Hise ingin punya Bunda! Sena-chan Bunda Hise!" rengek anak itu.

"Iya, Hise anak Bunda kok," ucap Sena yang akhirnya menyerah juga.

"Lapal… Hise lapel..", keluh anak itu sambil memukuli perutnya.

Sena tidak tega melihat anaknya itu, dia selalu merasa bahwa anaknya adalah yang terpenting dari semuanya. Dia ingin melakukan hal yang membuat anaknya bahagia. "Baik, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi ke rumah Bibi Mamori? Disana pasti ada makanan," ucap Sena sambil tersenyum.

"Hole! Akhilnya Hise bisa makan!" seru anak itu senang.

Sena tersenyum kecil kemudian menggandeng anaknya itu menuju kediaman Anezaki.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Sena-kun, selamat datang," ucap seorang gadis manis berambut cream itu. "Halo Hise," sapanya kepada anak yang sedang menggenggam tangan Ibunya itu.

"Mamoli-nee!" ucap Hise lalu menerjang Mamori untuk memeluknya.

"A-anu, boleh minta makanan? Sepertinya Hise lapar," ucap Sena malu sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Tentu saja! Sena-kun juga bisa makan jika mau, kami selalu menerima kehadiran kalian," ucap perempuan itu sambil tersenyum.

"A-aku tidak usah, aku tidak ingin merepotkan Mamo-nee," ucap Sena sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak enak, sekali-kali aku tidak harus bergantung kepada Mamo-nee 'kan? Lagipula, aku masih menunggu… tetapi keterusan menunggu itu tidak baik juga ya! Aku harus berusaha sendiri!" ucap Sena menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia berlari keluar rumah itu dengan wajah tersenyum.

Mamori memandang Sena yang sedang berlari ke luar rumahnya dengan perasaan iba. "Sena, kau masih menunggunya ya?" gumam Mamori lemah. Tiba-tiba Hise menarik yukata yang sedang dipakai Mamori, membuat Mamori terkejut.

"Hi-Hise, ada apa?" tanya Mamori sembari membetulkan yukata-nya.

"Bunda pergi kemana?" tanya Hise polos.

"Oh, Bunda sedang pergi jalan-jalan sebentar. Nanti juga kembali," ucap Mamori sambil mengelus kecil kepala Hise.

"Uhmn, kenapa tidak mengajak?" keluh Hise kesal.

"Tenang saja, dia akan segera kembali," ucap Mamori.

"Mamori-nee, aku ingin tahu siapa ayahku!" ucap Hise.

Deg! Jantung Mamori berdegup seketika, kemudian dia menggendong Hise. "Tenang, nanti dia pasti akan datang dan menemuimu! Sekarang, ayo kita makan!" ucap Mamori lalu menggendong Hise ke dapur.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Sena berjalan gontai tak menentu arah, dia bingung harus kemana. _'Aku harus mencari pekerjaan, ini demi Hise dan aku' _pikir Sena. Namun dia sudah tidak bisa berfikir harus kemana lagi, air mata tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja. Sena terkejut, kemudian dia menghapus air mata itu, namun air matanya tidak kunjung berhenti mengalir. "Hiks… kenapa… kenapa tidak berhenti…", gumam Sena lirih. Dia terus menyeka air matanya, namun tetap saja tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Hiks… Hiruma… dimana kau…?" gumam Sena lemah, dia memandangi bulan yang begitu terang dan menyinari malam. Betapa dia ingat ketika dahulu, dua tahun lalu, Hiruma melamarnya, tentu saja Sena sangat senang dan menerimanya. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan fenomena ajaib, yaitu Sena hamil. Namun, ketika Sena hamil , Hiruma bilang dia akan pergi entah kemana. Dengan terpaksa Sena melepas kepergian Hiruma dengan tersenyum. Setelah setahun dilaluinya, Hise lahir, namun Hiruma tetap tidak datang mengunjungi Sena. Hingga akhirnya, Hise sudah berusia setahun, namun Hiruma tetap tidak kunjung datang.

Sena meratapi dirinya sendiri, entah kenapa dia tidak menyesal sudah menikah dengan Hiruma. Dia juga tidak menyesal telah melahirkan anak Hiruma, Hise adalah buah cintanya, dengan Hiruma. _'Ah, salah, mungkin hanya aku saja yang mencintai dirinya, sementara… Hiruma tidak mencintaiku…' _pikir Sena.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa mencintainya? Kenapa rasa cintaku sedalam ini?'_ pikir Sena. Kemudian dia merasakan rasa sakit di sekitar dadanya. _'Ukh, sakit… entah kenapa… disebelah sini, sakit sekali'_ ucap Sena. Air matanya bertambah deras, namun dia membiarkannya.

Sena kemudian teringat dengan Hise, _'Benar, aku tidak boleh menyerah. Karena ada Hise, sebagai gantinya… bolehkah aku anggap Hise.. sebagai hadiah darimu kepadaku atas apa yang telah kita perbuat?'_ pikir Sena kemudian berjalan.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Sena celingak-celinguk tidak jelas entah kemana. Yang jelas, dia ingin mencari pekerjaan, cukup sudah dia membuat repot Mamori, dia sudah memantapkan tekadnya agar tidak bergantung kepada orang lain. "Hey, anak kecil, sedang apa kau?" tanya salah seorang pria disana.

Sena menengok karena merasa bahwa pria tersebut memanggilnya. Seorang pria brewokan dan berambut jabrik memanggilnya, walaupun terkesan angker, namun sepertinya pria ini baik. "Y-ya, ada apa?" tanya Sena gemetaran.

"Kau sedang mencari pekerjaan?" tanya pria itu.

"E-eh iya sih," gumam Sena.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di tempat kami?" tanya pria itu.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih, aku senang sekali!" ucap Sena.

"Kalau begitu, besok datanglah ke alamat ini, kau akan bekerja kepada seseorang bernama Michiru Ouyihai," ucap pria itu sembari mengeluarkan kertas kecil bertuliskan alamat.

"Ah, arigato gozaimasu!" ucap Sena senang kemudian berlari ke arah Mamori. _'Hise, sepertinya Bunda tidak akan merepotkan Mamori lagi'_ pikir Sena.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan Sena?" tanya Mamori kepada Sena yang tiba-tiba saja datang pagi-pagi ke rumahnya untuk menitipkan Hise kepadanya.

"Iya, Mamo-nee, aku pergi dahulu!" ucap Sena sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Uhh, kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan. Semoga saja bos-nya baik," gumam Mamori lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Uwah! Be-beneran ini rumahnya?" gumam Sena ketika dia sudah sampai di alamat tujuan. Mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti menganga karena melihat rumah yang berada di hadapannya ini. "Be-besarnya, ini sih lebih dari sekadar orang kaya," gumam Sena. Kemudian Sena menekan bel pintu rumah, sesaat kemudian, datanglah pria brewokan yang ada kemarin.

"O-ohayo. Saya Sena Kobayakawa, yang kemarin itu," ucap Sena sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ooh, iya Kobayakawa-san, silahkan masuk," ucap pria itu mempersilahkan Sena masuk.

"Te-terima kasih ya.. emm," Sena bingung ingin berterima kasih kepada siapa, sebab dia tidak tahu nama orang yang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Panggil saja Musashi," ucap Musashi.

"Ba-baik, Musashi-san," ucap Sena malu.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, namun mereka belum juga mencapai pintu depan, ternyata kebunnya saja sudah luas sekali. _'Astaga, ini kapan sampainya'_ keluh Sena di dalam hati.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk," ucap Musashi membuka pintu rumah yang besar itu.

'_Uwaa? Apa-apaan ini?'_ pikir Sena dalam hati. _'Hebat, rumahnya besar sekali. Dasar orang kelewat kaya, siapa itu namanya? Michiru… siapa gitu. Jadi ingin tahu seperti apa..'_ pikir Sena.

"Baiklah Sena, tugasmu sekarang hanyalah mengurusi segala keperluan tuan Michiru, tetapi hati-hati, jangan pernah menengok kepadanya…", ucap Musashi dengan tampang menyeramkan yang membuat Sena menelan ludahnya.

"I-iya," ucap Sena sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tinggal dahulu," ucap Musashi kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Loh? Tunggu… dimana aku harus meletakkan barangku?" gumam Sena.

"_Hei pelayan baru, apa kau mendengar suaraku?"_ tiba-tiba suara seseorang dari mikrofon mengagetkan Sena.

Sena tersentak kemudian mundur, "I-iya, aku mendengarmu," balas Sena lirih.

"_Bagus. Sekarang kau hanya tinggal pilih kamarmu terserah yang mana saja. Setelah itu, kau harus datang ke sebuah ruangan di lantai dua dengan pintu yang paling besar. Kutunggu kau, click.."_, suara dari mikrofon itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

Sena kebingungan, "Kamar? Memangnya aku akan menginap? Huwa! Aku tidak membawa baju ganti!" ucap Sena panik. "Tapi… sudahlah!" ucap Sena kemudian memilih kamar terdekat.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Setelah Sena memilih kamarnya, dia kemudian menuju lantai dua. _'Emm, pintu yang paling besar, pintu yang paling be-haahh?'_ Sena cengok melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. Pintu ruangan yang amat sangat besar terliaht jelas di depannya. _'Ja-jadi dari tadi yang kulihat itu bukan tembok ya?'_ pikir Sena. Dengan perlahan Sena mengetuk pintu yang besar itu, terdengar suara dari mikrofon.

"_Siapa?"_

"E-eh, ini Kobayakawa Sena!"

"_Sena yang tadi Musashi bilang? Silahkan masuk,"_ tiba-tiba pintu yang besar itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. "silahkan masuk," sambung suara tadi.

Dengan ragu Sena kemudian masuk ke dalam, diintipnya perlahan. Sena terkejut ketika melihat pemandangan di dalamnya, sebuah ruangan yang amat besar dengan berbagai perlatan mewah di dalamnya, namun semua itu tertuju pada satu orang, dimana dia sedang duduk membelakangi Sena.

"Uh-uhm, ada apa ya, tuan muda Michiru?" tanya Sena gugup.

"Hm, bisa tolong ambilkan aku teh?" ucap Michiru tetap membelakangi Sena.

"Ba-baik!" Sena segera melaksanakan perintahnya. Namun dia agak kebingungan mencari dapurnya yang disebabkan rumah terlalu luas. Akhirnya, setelah selesai satu jam mencari, Sena pun mengantarkan tehnya balik ke ruang besar itu.

Nasib, rumah yang terlalu luas itu membuat Sena tersasar dan barulah 30 menit kemudian dia bisa menemukan ruangan itu lagi. Memang sih hanya tinggal naik ke lantai dua, namun banyak lorongnya dan pintu-pintu besar lain yang mengarah entah kemana. Rumah aneh bin ajaib.

"Fiuuh, tuan muda Michiru, ini tehnya," ucap Sena lalu meletakkan tehnya di meja.

"Lambat sekali. Terlalu lama menunggu aku jadi lapar, buatkan aku makanan," keluh Michiru sambil tetap memunggungi Sena.

"Ap-baiklah tuan Muda," ucap Sena kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu lagi. Sena segera menuju ke dapur, namun entah kenapa jalannya jadi berbeda, perasaan Sena ataukah memang rumah ini yang aneh? Ah, sudahlah.

Sena mencari-cari dapur itu sekali lagi, setelah ketemu, dia langsung membuatkan masakan, namun Sena bingung. Memangnya apa yang Michiru ingin makan? Sena makin kebingungan, akhirnya dengan bahan yang ada, dia mulai membuat masakan yang dia anggap 'masih layak' untuk dimakan. Entah, ketika ingin mengantarkan makanan lagi, Sena tersesat lagi, hal ini membuat Sena kesal, dia jadi berfikir punya rumah yang begitu besar tetapi sangat menyusahkan sangat tidak menguntungkan baginya.

"Perasaan tadi lewat jalan ini deh, tapi kok," gumam Sena. Setelah kurang lebih tiga puluh menit, akhirnya Sena menemukan ruangan besar itu lagi. "Maaf saya terlambat! Ini makanannya," ucap Sena lalu menaruh makanannya di atas meja.

"Tehnya sudah habis, makanannya juga sudah dingin. Jadi lebih baik kau, buatkan lagi?" ucap Michiru mengesalkan.

'_Glek, perlu waktu kurang lebih satu jam untuk bolak balik, hari juga sudah semakin sore. Hise… ukh kesabaran orang juga ada batasnya!'_ pikir Sena. "Maaf! Tetapi saya datang kemari bukan untuk menginap disini! Saya bahkan tidak tahu jika saya akan menginap. Saya punya anak, jadi harap tuan maklum," ucap Sena.

"Hoo, kau punya anak?" tanya Michiru.

"I-iya, memang kenapa?"

"Kau sudah punya istri ya?"

"Is-tri? Bukan! Maksudku, itu aku yang… arrgh!"

"Hei, siapa nama anakmu itu?"

"Uhm, untuk apa kau menanyakan itu? Ah, tapi biar kuberi tahu, namanya Hise Youichi. Anaknya sangat imut loh! Mempunyai muka yang sama denganku, lalu mempunyai rambut yang sama dengan ayahnya, tingkah lakunya polos, namun kadang-kadang menyeramkan. Ngomong-ngomong tentang ayahnya-"

"Oke, STOP. Kenapa kau menamainya Hise?" tanya Michiru.

"E-eh, itu karena nama suamiku Hiruma Youichi, sementara namaku Sena Kobayakawa, kalau dua huruf depan kami digabungkan akan menjadi sebuah nama 'Hise'" ucap Sena senang. "Yaah, walaupun begitu, aku tidak tahu suamiku itu kemana…", ucap Sena, matanya menerawang sedih.

"Suami? Kau ini perempuan?"

"Bukan! Entah secara ketidak-ajaiban atau ajaib, atau apalah namanya! Saya bisa mengandung!" ucap Sena.

"Kemana suami-mu itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas dia pergi. Sebelum aku melahirkan Hise," ucap Sena sedih.

"Kalau begitu… bagaimana kalau denganku saja?" ucap Michiru lalu berdiri, dia tetap memunggungi Sena.

"Maaf?" ucap Sena ragu.

"Michiru Ouyihai, perhatikan baik-baik. Itu hanya nama anagram," ucap Michiru kemudian menatap Sena.

Namun Sena tidak memperhatikannya karena terlalu keras berfikir. "Hum, jadi apa ya? Chirumi? Hiyaru? Ouchimi? Hyourimi? Hiyumi? Hiru-"

"Hiruma Youichi," ucap Michiru yang sudah berada di depan Sena.

Sena kemudian menepuk tangannya, "Benar! Hiruma Youic-" sesaat sebelum meneruskan Sena membuka matanya, kemudian dia melihat sosok yang berada di depannya sekarang itu.

"Em? Hm, oh! Ah, haaah?! Hiruma?!" teriak Sena ketika dia baru menyadari bahwa Michiru Ouyihai adalah Hiruma Youichi.

"Kuso Chibi, kau tidak berubah, masih saja lemot seperti dahulu." Ucap Hiruma.

Plaak! Sebuah tamparan manis mendarat di pipi Hiruma. Dengan muka biasa saja Hiruma lalu memandangi Sena, dia terkejut ketika dilihatnya Sena sudah mengeluarkan air mata. "Kau pikir… kau pikir kami itu apa?" ucap Sena dengan suara bergetar. "Kau pikir aku tidak cemas?! Selama ini aku membesarkan Hise sendirian! Rasa cemas selalu menakutiku! Dimana kau?!" teriak Sena.

"Dimana… kau.. saat kami membutuhkanmu? Aku begitu cemas, sangat cemas…… aku.." ucapan Sena terputus ketika bibir Hiruma mendarat tepat di bibirnya.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman hingga Hiruma melepaskan ciumannya. "Maaf… aku hanya dapat berkata… maafkan aku," ucap Hiruma sambil memeluk erat Sena.

Sena tertegun, kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa… kau pulang dengan selamat saja, itu sudah cukup bagiku…", ucap Sena lalu membalas pelukan Hiruma.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Ouh, jadi ini ayah Hise?" ucap seorang anak kecil imut. Matanya tidak lepas dari pria tinggi blonde di hadapannya ini.

"Yah, itu benar sekali anak kecil," ucap Hiruma.

"Oh, telnyata ayahku itu aneh ya. Telinganya lancip, giginya luncing, kayak Iblis," cemooh Hise, padahal dia hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Anak ini…", ucap Hiruma dengan geram.

"Tapi ayahku ganteng!" tambah Hise dia akhir katanya, kemudian Hise tersenyum kepada Hiruma. "Ayah!" panggilnya.

Hiruma merasa otak Iblisnya telah luluh ketika melihat senyum balita yang sangat innocent baginya. Hiruma kemudian menepuk kepala Hise, "Ada apa? Hise-chan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Uuhmn! Hise bukan pelempuan!" protes Hise.

"Ahahaha," Sena ikut tertawa mendengar lelucon Ayah dan anak itu, begitu pula Mamori.

"Nah, Mamori, aku ingin meminta tolong sesuatu darimu," ucap Hiruma.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya Mamori dengan heran.

"Titip Hise malam ini ya! Sudah lama aku dan Sena tidak bertemu, jadi kami ingin melepas rasa 'rindu' kami," ucap Hiruma sambil menggotong Sena ke kamar.

"Baiklah, nah Hise kita main ya sekarang," ucap Mamori.

"Meleka mau apa Mamoli-nee?" tanya Hise.

"Oh, mereka hanya ingin…… ehm, main juga!" ucap Mamori, dia berharap jawaban ini tepat untuk anak kecil.

"Oh," gumam Hise. Mendengar hal itu Mamori langsung menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kalau begitu… kita juga main sama sepelti apa yang meleka mainkan yuk!" ajak Hise polos.

"Hah?" Kali ini Mamori jelas bingung mau menjawab apa.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Jadi ceritanya, yah aku bingung mau jawab apa. Jadi ketika Hise bertanya itu, ya sudah kujawab saja kau sedang pergi merantau. Lalu Hise juga pernah berpose yang sama denganmu! Waktu itu aku kaget sekali karena kalian mirip, lalu-"

"Oke, jadi kapan kita akan melakukan 'itu' jika kau daritadi mengoceh terus?" potong Hiruma.

"Oh, maaf," ucap Sena. "Ngomong-ngomong di rumahmu yang besar itu, kenapa aku bisa tersesat begitu? Jalannya selalu berubah-ubah,"

"Oh, itu karena aku mempunyai remote canggih yang bisa memindahkan setiap bagian ruangan. Khekhekhekhe, intinya aku hanya ingin menjahilimu,"

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu,"

Setelah mendengar kata itu Hiruma langsung mematikan lampu kemudian menidurkan Sena di kasur.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Setahun kemudian.

"Kobayakawa-san, anda hamil lagi,"

"Hah?"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

The End.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Gyahaha gajeh banget nih cerita! Huakakakak~! Lu-chan minta review sama flamenya ajah deh~!

Ide nama Hise muncul langsung dibenak Lu-chan……

Okeh! Sekali lagi, Lu-chan mau minta review dan flamenya~!


End file.
